Currency
My Singing Monsters uses different types of currency that help you in the game. Each one has its own particular traits and methods of obtention. Coins Coins are the main resource in the game, and are used to: *Buy most Pure Element Monsters *Purchase Decorations *Buy Islands to expand your archipelago *Buy or upgrade Structures *Grow Monster Food *Clear Obstacles Obtaining Coins The Monsters themselves are the main source of Coins. Monsters placed on most islands earn Coins in proportion to their number of elements, level, and happiness. In order to earn Coins, the monster must be visible on the island (i.e., not inside of a Hotel), but they can be muted (sleeping). See individual monster pages for specific earning rates. Coins may be also purchased with actual money in the Market, or Diamonds can be exchanged for Coins. Monsters can be sold for Coins, except on Gold Island (where there is no market) and Ethereal Island (where they can be sold for Shards instead; see below). A monster can be sold at the time it is ready to hatch and be placed on the island, or any time after it has been placed. A monster's price is a constant, and does not change with the monster's level. See individual monster pages for specific sale prices. All Decorations and most Structures can be sold back at any time after they have been placed on an island. The sell-back rate is three quarters of the purchase price. There is no depreciation on older items. Some of the Goals give rewards of coins, which vary with the difficulty of the Goal. Currently the largest Coin reward is 20 million coins for the goal of buying and placing a Tub Fountain. The daily Scratch Ticket available from the Castle has Coin prizes of various amounts. The most common award is around 100 coins, as it may scale up according to the player's Experience. Diamonds Those little green gemstones are the "premium" resource of the game, and have many uses, which include: *Buying Hybrid and non-natural Monsters *Speeding up the time required to finish most of the time-dependent actions of the game *Trade for other types of currency *Upgrade the Castle to its Extravagant Level *Get Extra Scratch Tickets after redeeming the free ones *Upgrading the Hotel and the Storage Structure *Lighting Wishing Torches to improve breeding odds Obtaining Diamonds Diamonds may be earned daily from the Mini-Mine, or from the limited time-only Mine. Some Goals may also grant small quantities of diamonds to players when completed. Registering a Friend for the first time via a Friend Code will also give players diamonds. Sharing achievements via social network can also increase a player's diamond total. If player beats its own best score in the Memory Game, it gives 1 diamond. The daily Scratch Ticket available from the Castle has Diamond prizes of various amounts. The most common award is 2 diamonds. The Daily Login Bonus gives 3 Diamonds in Day 5 which can be reached after entering the game 5 days continously. Outside of that, the Market can be used to obtain diamonds, either for free or by purchasing with real money (in this case, free diamonds require downloads of third-party apps, and come only in small quantities). Food Treats, sometimes called food are primarily produced in a Bakery, but they may also be given as a reward for completing certain Goals, won as a prize in the daily Scratch Ticket, or purchased using real-world money from the Market. The sole use of treats is to level-up Monsters - the specific amount required depends on the complexity of the monster, and information can be found on the following page: Feeding. When a monster is leveled up, many benefical things happen, thus making treats valuable and almost mandatory to progress in the game. Those include increases in income rate, the ability to make monsters breed and the ability to be placed in other islands through teleportation. As monsters do not get hungry, baking huge quantities of food constantly may not be good when trying to save money, but will certainly be advisable if the player can use this currency to take his monster raising skills to a high level. More experienced players have established strategies to enable efficient Food Production, as buying the most expensive treats may not be the best option in long-term durations. Shards Exclusive to the Ethereal Island, shards have the same uses as coins, but can only be produced by Ethereal Monsters or bought in the Market with coins, diamonds, or real money. According to calculations, just one shard could equal 10,000 coins in actual value. Exchange Rates Players can use the Market to turn specific amounts of currencies, mainly diamonds, into less valuable, and easier to obtain resources. The exchange rates usually are not altered. Category:Market Category:Game Mechanics